gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Kurt Relationship
The Finn-Kurt Relationship, known most commonly as Furt, Hummelson, or Kinn, is the relationship between Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. In the season two episode Furt, they become step-brothers when their parents, Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson, get married. They are currently the only "couple" (or brotherhood) with an episode named after them titled Furt. Overview Kurt and Finn have a great deal of interaction earlier in season one. Finn is a member of the football team, and many of his teammates constantly bully Kurt. While Finn never actually puts a stop to the abuse, it is clear that he's not comfortable with mistreating Kurt (and often tries to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing him to remove his expensive jacket before being tossed him into the dumpster, as seen in Pilot). After Finn joins New Directions, he seems to stop taking part in bullying. It is implied that Kurt is attracted to and developes a crush on him. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song Push It in the episode Showmance, he playfully slaps Finn on the butt. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. For example, when Kurt approaches him, hopng for help in trying out for the football team, Finn automatically assumes that Kurt wants to ask him to a school dance. Finn preemptively turns him down, and then says, "But I'm flattered; I know how important dances are to teen gays." Kurt insists that he is not gay, although later in the episode he comes out to his father. In Ballad, when Mr. Schuester divides the club into pairs and instructs each group to sing a ballad, Kurt and Finn are made partners. Finn is reluctant to be paired with a boy, but Kurt is overjoyed. Through the rest of the episode, he attempts to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship. His plan does not work, as Finn continues to think of him in a strictly platonic sense. However, Kurt's helpful advice for Finn's personal problems, and the fact that both boys have lost a parent, do bring the two closer together in friendship. In the end, Kurt slyly confesses his feelings by naming his ballad choice, I Honestly Love You. Finn seems confused by this selection,making it unclear as to whether he entirely understands Kurt's meaning. Kurt later attempts to bring down some of his romantic competition by giving Rachel Berry a bad makeover. When Rachel realizes that Kurt had been manipulating her, she confronts him. Kurt painfully admits that while they are both infatuated with Finn, neither of them have a chance, because he is in love with Quinn. Regardless, Kurt continues trying to get closer to Finn. It is soon revealed that, several months before, he had introduced his father, Burt, to Finn's mother, Carole, for just this purpose. The adults hit it off, but Finn initially dislikes the idea of someone replacing his father. However, he reconsiders his feelings toward the situation when he and Burt begin to bond. Their strengthening father-son relationship makes Kurt feel very jealous and left out, and he worries that he is not masculine enough to win his father's true friendship. However, Burt eventually tells Kurt that he loves him "no matter what", and the two repair their relationship. Burt soon invites Carole and Finn to move in with him and Kurt. This would entail Kurt and Finn sharing a bedroom, which Finn feels very reluctant to do. His feelings of uncomfortableness build up, and he finally explodes when Kurt redecorates their room in an overly flamboyant manner. Finn calls Kurt out on his feelings for him, and calls several of the decorations "faggy". This is overheard by Burt, who yells at Finn and throws him out of the house for disrepecting his son. Kurt is devastated and reduced to tears by the situation. However, he begins to feel better toward the end of the episode, when Finn dons a strange and flamboyant Lady Gaga costume and protects Kurt from a pair of bullies. This helps Kurt forgive Finn, and Finn is redeemed. In Audition, Kurt tells Finn that he is no longer cool in most of the students' eyes because he is no longer a football player. In Grilled Cheesus, Finn is angry that Kurt failed to tell him about Burt being put in the hospital, hinting that Finn really does care about the Hummels. Despite being upset, he continues to support Kurt throughout the episode. In Furt, it is announced that Burt and Carole plan to get married shortly. Both Kurt and Finn are excited, and begin to plan the wedding. However, Finn demonstrates lingering uneasiness about being openly fond of Kurt. For instance, when most of the other New Directions boys threaten Kurt's chief bully, Finn hangs back. However, he soon realizes that he needs to fully embrace Kurt as a family member. Burt and Carole get married, and the glee club provides music for the wedding. After the ceremony, Finn makes a toast to Kurt acknowledging that they are now brothers, and saying, "From now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back." He then sings Just the Way You Are, ''backed by the New Directions, and dances with Kurt. The marriage of Burt and Carole means that Finn will once again be living with the Hummels, this time much more contentedly. Shortly after the wedding, Kurt decides that, due to incessant bullying, he doesn't feel safe and content at William McKinley. Burt and Carole agree to spend their would-be honeymoon money on Kurt's tuition to Dalton Academy, a private school with a zero-tolerance harassment policy, which Kurt's friend Blaine attends. Finn and Mercedes are both visibly upset by Kurt's impending transfer, but Kurt makes it clear that his decision is final. During the The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Kurt claims that he "brings Finn a glass of warm milk every night" in hopes that Finn will have a "lady chat" with him. This is most likely out of concern for Finn, who had recently broken up with Rachel. In Blame It On The Alcohol, Finn mentions that Kurt is blackmailing him after seeing Finn's browser history. He and Finn talk briefly during Rachel's party, as the two of them are the only sober party-goers (Finn being the designated driver and Kurt trying to impress his crush, Blaine Anderson). A drunk Blaine then slings an arm around Finn, babbling about how awesome it is that he and Kurt are stepbrothers and how tall Finn is. In Born This Way, when Kurt finally returns to McKinley, Finn makes a promise to Burt that he will keep an eye on Kurt. Later during [[Somewhere Only We Know|''Somewhere Only We Know]], Finn welcomes Kurt back to McKinley with a hug.In Prom Queen, Finn is supportive of Kurt's prom outfit, saying, "Dude that totally rocks. It's like a gay braveheart." He also is seen sitting on the couch with Blaine, Kurt's now-boyfriend, and the two appear to be on friendly terms. Episodes For Season One Pilot Finn allows Kurt to take off his Marc Jacobs jacket before he's thrown into the dumpster. Finn also doesn't look happy about them throwing him into the dumpster, but it just might be his feelings for his morals, not Kurt in general. Showmance Kurt slaps Finn's butt during Push It as they enjoy themselves while singing. Ballads Finn and Kurt get assigned as ballad partners. Finn becomes closer to Kurt, frequently relying him for advice and asked for help on selecting an outfit to wear to dinner with the Fabrays. Kurt tries to tell Finn he loves him through his ballad title, but Finn doesn't seem to understand. Preggers Finn helps Kurt earn a spot on the football team as kicker. Finn also helps Kurt put his football helmet on. Hairography Kurt tries to eliminate competition for Finn's love by lying to Rachel while giving her a makeover, dressing her up in a provocative outfit when he knows that Finn likes the way Rachel usually looks. The Power of Madonna While Finn sings What It Feels Like For a Girl, Kurt is seen looking at him in awe. Theatricality After yelling insults at Kurt in the basement of Kurt's house, Finn tries to make amends by talking to him during glee club practice but is turned away. He joins in singing [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Beth Beth] and pointedly sings a verse to Kurt. Finally, he emerges in a red "shower curtain" dress (Lady Gaga-esque costume) to save Kurt from football jocks stating that Kurt is the reason he's there and he won't let anyone hurt him. Season Two Grilled Cheesus First, Finn is rather upset because Kurt didn't tell him about Burt's sickness as he thought they were a family. Once he calms down, he tries to pat Kurt on the shoulder, but Kurt stops him. Furt Kurt helps Finn prepare for their parents weddings. At the wedding party, Finn promises to be there for Kurt and sings Just the Way You Are ''to him, and they dance it together, showing that Finn learned what it is to be a man from Kurt. He also hugs Kurt for the first time. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn is upset at Mr. Schue for having the football team join Glee club because they're the ones who made Kurt transfer. Kurt reveals to Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine that he brings Finn a "glass of warm milk every night just in hopes we'll have a little lady chat." After the football team and Glee club perform together, Finn assumes Karofsky wants to join Glee club permanently but he needs to clean things up with Kurt before they let him and offers for them to go together to Dalton so he can apologize to him. Karofsky says he never wanted to join permanently. Born This Way While Kurt talks to Dave Karofsky in Principal Figgins's office, Finn and Burt watch them outside. Burt tells Finn to keep an eye on Kurt to which Finn responds that he is already "one step ahead of him." When the Warblers sing ''Somewhere Only We Know to Kurt as a goodbye to him, Finn shares a hug with Kurt to welcome him back to McKinley. Finn, along with every other member of New Directions, later gives Kurt a standing ovation after his welcome back song As If We Never Said Goodbye. Funeral When Kurt and Finn learn about Jean Sylvester's death, they visit Sue in her office with flowers and a teddy bear. They came to help Sue deal with this tough time because both of them know what it's like to lose a loved one. Although Sue showed some hostility and anger, she broke down in front of them not knowing how to deal with her loss. When asked about a funeral, Sue said she had nothing planned. Finn and Kurt then decided to help her by not only organizing a funeral, but also helping Sue go through the remains of her sister's belongings. Finn and Kurt then confronts New Directions and ask for their help as well, an idea that Jesse St. James does not like. But Finn takes charge and demands they help out. Later, Kurt, Finn and Sue are going through Jean's stuff, where Sue is clearly uncomfortable in her environment. The boys have already laid stuff into piles, but they aren't sure what do with a few remaining items. Sue decides to chuck it all, only taking one stuffed animal that Jean had since she was six. At the funeral, Sue walks into a funeral inspired by Jean's favourite movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. At the end, the Glee club perform Jean's favourite song, ''Pure Imagination'', with both Finn and Kurt soloing, along with Tina and Artie. Sue air mouths the word "Thank-you" to the group. Episodes Against Preggers When Kurt tries to ask Finn a favor, Finn interrupts, stating that he already has a date for prom and that dances are important to gays like Kurt. Kurt denies being gay at this point because he hasn't came out of the closet yet. Ballad Finn is worried to be called gay after being partnered with Kurt for a ballad assignment. In Lean On Me, Kurt made a gesture to Finn that indicated that he wanted Finn to call him, which freaks out Finn a bit. It is unknown whether or not Finn understands that Kurt's ballad choice, "I Honestly Love You" means Kurt loves him. Hairography Kurt tells Rachel that neither of them will earn Finn's love. Kurt sees Finn and Quinn walk together holding hands. Home Kurt sets up his dad with Finn's mom, but it backfires. Finn bonds with Kurt's dad when they talk about sports and Kurt feels very left out. Laryngitis Burt has been spending a lot of time with Finn, leaving Kurt out of this bonding time between the two,Showing no regrets Theatricality After finding out that both families were going to live with each other, Finn is uncomfortable with sharing a room with Kurt. Later, Finn is brought down to the shared room where Kurt presents to him the finished product on their room. However Finn does not like the layout at all and admits on being uncomfortable because he now knows Kurt is/was in love with him. The argument then escalates after Finn starts commenting on the furniture being "faggy," a term that brings Burt down in anger. Burt then feels that this toxic environment isn't right and asks Finn to leave. Grilled Cheesus Kurt doesn't tell Finn about Burt's heart attack, and Finn gets angry at him because for Finn, Burt is the closest thing to the father he has and considered them a family. Furt Kurt switches schools without telling Finn, causing a more dramatic effect. Category:Relationships